Christmas Eve In
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: The World That Never Was! Demyx is caught up in the whole Christmas spirit and gets Xemnas's permission to do something spectacular for the holidays! Of course, Saïx isn't too happy about it…


**Title: Christmas Eve In…  
****Summary: The World That Never Was! Demyx is caught up in the whole Christmas spirit and gets Xemnas's permission to do something spectacular for the holidays! Of course, Saïx isn't too happy about it…  
****Author: MagicRoxSox  
****Rating: K+  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own 'Orly?' and 'Yarly' or 'Marly!'**

* * *

"Now, to conclude this meeting, does anybody have any questions-?" Demyx's hand shot up in the air in the middle of Xemnas's question. "Yes, number IX?" The Superior sighed.

"What are we doing to celebrate Christmas?" Demyx asked, bouncing in his high up seat in the Round Room.

"Please let him fall," Saïx begged under his breath.

"No, Demyx, we are _not_ celebrating Christmas," Xemnas told him, completely monotone.

"What? Why not?" the blond whined. "Last year you said no too, but we had so much fun!" he continued.

"You mean making me and Xaldin cook? Complete failure." Luxord scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I had loads of fun watching him-!" Marluxia started.

"Shut it, flower boy," Xaldin growled.

The Round Room was filled with the loud arguments between members. "Silence!" Xemnas thundered, and the room guttered silence. "Because number IX is, shall we say, _enthusiastic_ about this meaningless holiday, I will let him do whatever he pleases. As long as it does not get in the way of his missions _and _does not damage Kingdom Hearts in any way." Demyx cringed at the burning fire in Xemnas's eyes. Saïx groaned upon hearing the permission given. "Meeting dismissed."

Later, Demyx was back in his room. Well, it wasn't like he was going to do work or anything. He paced around his room for about a second, before realizing that it was too much work and sat down on his bed. What could he do? It was Christmas! It had to be something spectacular! Breath-taking! Something…

Demyx jumped off his bed. It was the perfect idea! He quickly scribbled it onto a sheet of paper, placing it on top of his desk (why did he even have a desk? Oh right!) and ran from his room, in such a rush that he didn't bother to close his door. "Zexy! Zexy!" Demyx was breathless, leaning in the door frame of the younger Nobody's doorway. Zexion looked up from his lexicon, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Demyx?" he asked as the blond panted in the doorway.

"Get… get Lexaeus!" Zexion's eyes widened in realization.

"No, I am not-!"

"Please Zexy? Please!" Demyx begged.

Zexion's eye twitched, before giving in. "Fine! But I don't get why Lexaeus has to come-"

"Because Zexy," Demyx grabbed the slate haired man's wrist and dragged him out. "I can't carry all those shopping bags!"

* * *

The local mall at Twilight Town was actually kind of crowded, but that just meant the three could blend in better. Demyx in his punk rocker clothes, Zexion in his emo clothes (the ones Demyx got on their _last_ shopping trip) and Lexaeus in… Well it turned out Lexaeus didn't have any casual clothes ("Such a surprise," Zexion retorted sarcastically) so they had to borrow some from Xaldin. The whole exchange hadn't gone very well… ("_Out _of my _room_!" Xaldin screeched, throwing random clothes that had been discarded on the floor) … but they had managed to get a shirt and pants! But that just meant that it was extremely tight on Lexaeus, which looked incredibly uncomfortable and awkward.

Okay, so maybe they didn't blend in.

"Hey Zexy, how much munny do you have?" Demyx asked as they stopped in front of the Christmas Store display window.

"Munny? Demyx this is _your_ idea. Therefore _you _get to pay for it," Zexion said sharply.

"Just kidding! What are the measurements of The Castle That Never Was?" Demyx asked as he slung an arm over The Cloaked Schemer's shoulder, which was shoved off seconds later.

"Negative infinity," Lexaeus muttered quietly. Demyx and Zexion shared a questioning look. _How did he know that?_

Demyx looked back to the display window and sighed. "Well… maybe I will need your munny after all…"

* * *

Saïx strolled down a hallway. Well, Saïx didn't exactly _stroll_… more like sulk. Because Demyx, Zexion and Lexaeus had just returned from a shopping trip, arms filled with shopping bags. Bags from _The Christmas Store_. Then, he spotted an open door. A door to Demyx's room.

With a weirdly stalker-ish, stealthy grin, Saïx tiptoed into the room. And almost tripped. See, Demyx's room was a mess. Random clothes lay on the floor, empty soda bottles and chip bags. Saïx shivered, how could anyone stand this pig sty? On the desk (why does he even have a desk?) was a single sheet of paper. Highly suspicious for number IX's room. Saïx was about to look at it when…

"'Sup Saïx? Watcha doin' in Dem's room?" Axel leaned in the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Saïx replied in monotone before he could stop himself.

"Dem asked me to guard his room, he wants as little people to know about his plan as possible. What about you?" Axel crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow. That little part under his eye moved up with the eyebrow.

"Well Demyx asked me to, also," Saïx lied easily.

"Orly?" Axel asked with a grin.

"I refuse to get caught up in that lingo-" he started furiously.

"Oh come on Saïx, it's the only way I'll believe you…" the redhead's grin grew bigger. Saïx didn't move.

"Fine," he scoffed.

"So, orly?" Axel questioned again.

"Yarly…" Saïx sighed.

"Orly?"

"Yarly…!"

"ORLY?"

"MARLY!"

Axel cracked up as Marluxia popped into the doorway, yelled his nickname, and then disappeared. The blue haired man sighed and shook his head at his old companion's immaturity. "Well, I'll leave you to guard this room," Axel wiped a fake tear from his eye and walked off.

'_Finally_,' Saïx thought '_that moron left._' Saïx studied the paper for a couple moments, and his eyes widened. So _this_ was his plan? Then he heard footsteps and chatter coming closer. Saïx opened a random drawer, shoved the paper inside it, and disappeared.

Demyx and Zexion approached down the hallway to his room. "So I'm thinking about doing this really cool thing and- I'll show you the paper," Demyx strolled over to his desk.

"When did you get a desk?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Meh~ it's only a junk holder. I swore I put it on top of the desk…" the blond checked through the drawers as Zexion looked around at the mess on his floor. "Oh! In the drawer with the handcuffs. Hm, wonder how it got there?" Demyx skipped over to his friend, who was now eyeing the drawer with the handcuffs.

"What do you use handcuffs for-?"

"Nothing Zexy! Just- just ask me later," Demyx blushed heavily, but quickly recovered. "See? And then they'll be moving with that! Cool huh?" Zexion studied the paper.

"How do you plan to get up there?" he finally asked.

Demyx grinned and grabbed Zexion's wrist and skipped down the hallway, the slate haired man tumbling behind him. "Xiggy! Xiggy!" The face of Xigbar popped out of a room.

"Demyx! My ma-…" he narrowed his eye at Zexion.

"Number II," Zexion said coolly.

"Number IV," The Freeshooter replied in the same tone.

"Er… okay! So, Xiggy, I need a favor," Demyx showed him the paper.

"Hm… should be no problem-o. But what do I get out of it?" Xigbar raised his visible eyebrow.

"There always has to be something for you," Zexion growled under his breath.

"Oh?" Xigbar sneered.

"How about entertainment?" Demyx offered.

"… Okay! So lets get started…"

* * *

A couple minutes later, Demyx was screaming at the top of his lungs at the top of the Castle That Never Was. "Xigbar! Wah-help me!" he wailed.

"Now this is entertainment…" Xigbar sighed, and Zexion silently agreed.

"So immature…" Lexaeus scoffed. Both Zexion and Xigbar jumped at the sound of his deep voice.

"When did you get here?" Xigbar asked, his voice shaking.

"You forgot to give him these," The Silent Hero held up one of the many bags from _The Christmas Store._

"Oh… Hey Demyx!" The Melodious Nocturne opened one eye. "You might want this!" Zexion stifled a giggle at the look of disbelief on Demyx's face.

(Lazy lazy line break of sorts)

"Okay! Everyone outside! C'mon!" Demyx pushed the last member, Larxene, outside.

"What is this about, number IX?" The Superior grumbled.

"My Christmas surprise!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"…"

They all huddled together. It was kind of… cold outside. "Alright! Ready guys-and-one-girl?" Demyx held up a giant remote, with one button on one side and a flip switch on the other. Dramatically, he pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

"O-Oh! Oops…" Demyx received glares from the other members as he pressed it again. The Castle That Never Was lit up in a display of colorful lights. Red, green, blue, white, every color imaginable was strung up and down the black castle.

"Whoa…" Luxord muttered.

"But I thought the Castle's perimeter was-?" Marluxia started matter-of-factly.

"Negative infinity? I got Zexy to do all this math stuff to figure it out!" Demyx said, grinning smugly as Saïx's mouth hung open.

"But that's not it," Zexion pointed out once he was out of his haze.

"He's right!" Demyx flipped the switch on the other side of the remote.

_Dun dun dun dun…_

Music started to play, the lights flashing with the soft tune. Then it went faster, the lights blinking in sync with it.

"That's amazing Demyx!" Axel cheered.

"What song is this?" Roxas asked.

"Christmas Eve in Sarajevo, 12/14! I suppose now its Christmas Eve in The World That Never Was!" Demyx replied happily.

"Hm. Good job number IX," Vexen commented, thinking about how many tests he would have to run to see how the bright lights affected his eyesight. Then, Xigbar pointed up to the sky. "Look!"

Fat, frozen flakes started to fall from the dark clouds. "But it never snows here! There's never any weather! It's just not logical!" Vexen cried.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Luxord said cheerily.

"I don't believe in miracles," Larxene huffed, crossing her arms.

"Let's go inside and make hot chocolate!" Marluxia suggested, and everyone (but Larxene and Saïx) cheered, running inside. Demyx, Zexion, and Saïx stayed behind to watch the end of the song though.

"Good job Demyx," Saïx finally said.

"Thanks buddy!" and The Lunar Diviner walked calmly inside.

"Hey Demyx, I have a question," Zexion finally said as they started to slowly walk inside, enjoying the mysterious snowfall.

"Yes Zexy?" Demyx asked, eagerly anticipating the question.

"What do you use handcuffs for?"

**X-X-X**

**Song: Christmas Eve in Sarajevo, 12/24 (Instrumental) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

**Inspired by: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=g0IwpRzWL_4. Watch it and picture that being The Castle That Never Was, and you'll understand the epicness. Just replace the (dot) with actual . 's.**

**'Orly?' 'Yarly!' and 'Marly!' is from the video 'You MONSTER!' by Spoonychan on youtube. Their brilliant!**

**The reason why Xigbar and Zexion are acting so cold is because I think Braig had to babysit Ienzo and didn't like it… so they have grudges against each other.**

**Review or favorite, it'll make my day! It can be your Christmas present to me, neh~!**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc!**

**~Sox**


End file.
